OrbiterWiki:regulamin
Ta strona została stworzona, aby w możliwie prosty sposób przedstawić zasady panujące na OrbiterWiki. Zasady ogólne Na OrbiterWiki (artykuły/blogi/forum/chat/komentarze/dyskusje etc.): *przestrzegamy zasad netykiety; *'nie używamy wulgaryzmów', a także nie zamieszczamy treści obraźliwych, nieetycznych lub zakazanych przez prawo (polskie i amerykańskie); *staramy się pisać zgodnie z regułami i zasadami języka polskiego *przy edycji i tworzeniu artykułów przestrzegamy zasad redakcji (patrz poniżej). Zasady redakcji Poniżej przedstawione są podstawowe zasady dotyczące pracy w artykułach. Przeczytasz tu o tym, czego nie należy robić na OrbiterWIki: #Nie używamy potocznego słownictwa i skrótów typu "w modzie", "admin" itp. Powinno się pisać: "w dodatku", "administrator". Ponieważ ta wikia jest encyklopedią, znajdujące się na niej artykuły powinny być napisane w stylu encyklopedycznym. #Nie zamieszczamy treści obraźliwych lub wulgarnych - użytkownicy łamiący tą zasadę będą natychmiast banowani (stracą dostęp do edycji wiki) na okres wybrany przez administratora. #Nie piszemy z błędami, zwłaszcza: ortograficznymi, interpunkcyjnymi, składniowymi, a jeśli mamy z tym problemy, informujemy o tym administratora, który zajmie się wtedy ich poprawą. #Nie piszemy artykułów niepotrzebnych, czyli takich, które nie mają żadnego związku z Orbiteren są machinimą, opisują nieznaczny dodatek (np. modyfikacja tekstur) lub takich, które zostały już wcześniej napisane. Zanim napiszesz artykuł, sprawdź czy już taki nie istnieje - służy do tego pasek wyszukiwarki widoczny na każdej stronie OrbiterWiki. #Jeśli napiszesz artykuł, który będzie zawierał dużo błędów, prawdopodobnie zostanie on natychmiast usunięty. Staramy się, aby tworzone nowe artykuły były co najmniej dobrej jakości i stanowiły przynajmniej szkielet do dalszej rozbudowy. Pomocny może być dział Edytowanie cz.2. Jeśli w artykule znajdzie się treść nieodpowiadająca hasłu, o którym piszesz (np. "To jest fajny samolot" - przykład całej treści artykułu) - zostanie on natychmiast skasowany, a konto użytkownika, otrzyma upomnienie. #'Jeśli nie masz nic do dodania, po prostu nie edytuj.' (Wyjątkiem jest poprawa zauważonych błędów). Nie wprowadzamy edycji, które nie zmieniają nic - użytkownicy tacy będą najpierw upominani, a potem blokowani: za pierwszym razem na dobę, za drugim na miesiąc, potem na wieki wieków. #'Nie zostawiamy pola "''Opis zmian" pustym''' - zawsze należy wypisać to, co zostało zmienione lub dodane w artykule. #Dobry opis znacznie ułatwia przeglądanie treści innym edytującym i pozwala łatwiej przeglądać stronę ostatniej aktywności na wikii. Jest także niezbędny dla sprawnego i przejrzystego przeglądania zawartości dla użytkowników zajmujących się utrzymaniem porządku na OrbiterWiki. #'Zabrania się podszywania pod moderatorów, administratorów, bądź biurokratów.' Użytkownicy łamiący tą zasadę będą banowani na okres wybrany przez administratora. #'Spam w jakiejkolwiek postaci jest NIEDOZWOLONY'! Każda próba spamu kończy się banem. Jeśli chcesz choć troszeczkę pospamować - przyjacielsko odradzamy. #'OrbiterWiki NIE JEST fanonem'! Zabrania się wpisywania na OrbiterWIki treści wymyślonych. To jest encyklopedia, a nie fanon. Jeśli chcesz prowadzić fanon na temat Orbitera - załóż nową wiki. Edytowanie cz.2 Infoboxy Do każdego artykułu, o ile to tylko możliwe, dodajemy odpowiedni infobox, gdzie znajdują się skrócone informacje o danej postaci/przedmiocie/rzeczy/osobie/miejscu etc. Taki szablon musi zawsze znajdować się przed treścią artykułu. Infobox jest specjalnym szablonem stworzonym w celu utrzymania porządku w kategoriach typu oręża, postaci, miejsc itp. Większość infoboxów znajdziemy w wyszukiwarce jako szablony np: * * * Do infoboxu wstawiamy grafikę opisywanego pojazdu/dodatku/miejsca itp, a także wszystkie możliwe dane jakie posiadamy, opisane w danym szablonie. Zostawiamy pole pustym, jeśli nie jesteśmy pewni występowania danej właściwości. Informacje których obecnie nie znamy, ale jesteśmy pewni ich występowania, oznaczamy za pomocą pytajnika - " ? ". '' Szablony Najczęściej szablony wstawiamy na początku danego artykułu. Przykładami są tutaj: *Szablon:Ek (Ekspresowa Kasacja - gdy dany artykuł wymaga natychmiastowego usunięcia); *Szablon:Bez grafiki (gdy w artykule brak jest jakichkolwiek grafik); *szablony infoboxów (opisane we wcześniejszym podrozdziale); Szablony są przygotowaną wcześniej informacją, tabelą lub funkcjami opisanymi za pomocą odpowiednich parametrów. Pomagają one w uporządkowaniu treści (infoboxy) lub zwracają uwagę na braki w artykułach. '''Używamy ich w celach porządkowych, lub też oznaczamy za ich pomocą artykuły wymagające poprawek/usunięcia.' Kategorie Każdy artykuł powinien posiadać odpowiednią kategorię. Generalnie staramy się, aby dodawane kategorie dotyczyły grupy podobnych przedmiotów/postaci/miejsc. Przykłady kategorii: *''Pojazdy'' *''Tutoriale'' *''Podstawy'' Nie dodajemy nowej kategorii, jeśli nie istnieje uzasadniona potrzeba jej tworzenia. Grafiki Można zamieszczać screenshoty, loga, oraz inne grafiki związane z Orbiterem. Jeśli grafika nie będzie spełniała wymagań jakościowych, wielkościowych, czy licencyjnych, zostanie usunięta z OrbiterWiki. Licencja Wszystkie strony są na licencji CC-BY-SA-3.0. Zobacz więcej o tej licencji. Z licencji tej wynika że: *Wszystkie strony na których możliwa jest edycja można edytować uzupełniając je o nowe informacje, możliwe jest też tworzenie nowych stron. *Umniejszając jakikolwiek tekst musi on być twój albo udostępniany na licencji pozwalającej na rozpowszechnianie darmowe lub bez ograniczeń. *Teksty których na edycję nie pozwalają prawa autorskie nie mogą się znaleźć na stronie. Oznacza to, że żaden z użytkowników nie może rościć sobie praw autorskich do tekstów zamieszczonych przez siebie na OrbiterWiki i każdy wprowadzony tekst może zostać poddany zmianom. Nie wolno wprowadzać tekstów, które podlegają prawom autorskim (np. artykułów z gazet). Do identyfikacji, kto dokonał jakiej edycji służy strona, która jest historią wszystkich zmian (Wiki aktywność). Jeśli chcesz, by było wiadomo, jaki był Twój wkład, zarejestruj się zamiast edytować anonimowo.